


Honey I Am Not Your Honey Pie

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Asshole Cas, Harsh, I suck at tagging, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitute Dean, SO SORRY, i dont knwo how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds out Dean is a prostitute under bad circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I Am Not Your Honey Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a song by Haim, a new find for me.

A bright sparkling smile and green eyes greet Castiel as he opens his apartment door. His neighbour Dean Winchester stands before him with a tray of luscious looking and delicious smelling muffins.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

“I made muffins today. You want some?”

Castiel stared at Dean and his proffered tray and picked up a smallish sized muffin and bit into it. It was blueberry flavoured. “This is delicious,” says Castiel.

“Ah... Ya... they are not so bad. Sam stuffed three into his face at the same time. Say, I know this is early and all, but can you do a favour for me please. It’s not much, and I could do it too, but I can’t leave Sam alone and he doesn’t want to go out with his cast on so, if you don’t mind and maybe have the time, you know, it’s really not that much,” Dean says with a half grimace, half delectable grin on his face.

Castiel gives a big sigh at this. Dean and his muffin trays are not new. Nor is his asking for favours. And it’s not like Dean doesn’t return favours as well. Dean took care of Castiel through two bouts of semi serious sickness and he is still grateful for it, but recently, Castiel has been feeling a lot less charitable towards Dean. Dean of course does not know, and since his banging woke up Castiel earlier than he had planned, he felt a perverse pleasure in replying, “I have some stuff to do myself. I won’t be able to help you out today. See you later Dean.” Then Castiel shuts his door on Dean’s falling face after grabbing two more muffins very quickly from the tray.

There was no discernible reason as to why Castiel was so angry with Dean. It was not like he had done something. Sure, recently Dean has been having some great luck in the bedroom department if the loud shouts coming from his apartment were anything to go by. Truthfully it made Castiel actually feel bad for Sam as he most probably had to hear and see much more stuff. And ok maybe they were not quite shouts, maybe more like loud grunts and moans, but damn it they made Castiel so angry. And it was a damn shame that Castiel and Dean shared the same wall in their bedrooms so that Castiel could hear the other voices too but not as loud as Deans’.

Castiel knew that Dean was bi as did most of the people in their apartment building. But he seemed to have more of a control on his libido before. In the two years Castiel had lived near Dean, he had heard those sounds very rarely and never this loud. Now those sounds almost seemed like a regular taunt and made Castiel angry and petulant for some unearthly reason. He didn’t probe too much as to his emotions, fearful of what he might find there, but he was angry at Dean and had no problem being so for some time.

Throughout the day, as Castiel lazed around watching TV and listening to music in his headphone, he found himself grow more and more curious as to what favour Dean was going to ask of him. Maybe something simple like getting milk and bread from the super market or pick up thin cash filled envelops at Dean’s aunt’s place. Ellen Harvelle was a scary looking woman that Castiel has met before when he had gone on similar picks for Dean. She owned and ran The Roadhouse, a dive bar that pulled in a much more rugged clientele that Castiel was used to.

It was around 9 O’ clock when someone knocks at his door. Wondering if it might be Dean Castiel walks slowly to open it. It’s Sam, Dean much younger brother. Almost a decade younger than Dean, Sam had recently broken his right foot and was walking around with a cast. He was a 14 year old gangly kid with floppy hair that Dean was very proud of. Right then he looked worried and in some pain as he tried to distribute his weight on his old looking crutches.

“Hi Cas.”

“Hey Sam. Why are you not in your bed? Where’s Dean?” Castiel asks with a frown, his stomach going a bit sour as if in premonition.

“I was at the Roadhouse. Dean took me there in the morning. He was supposed to pick me up at 6. But he never came. So Ellen had one of the guys at the bar give me a lift here. I walked up the stairs. Dean never came and now he is not opening his door. Dean gave you one of our keys right? Can you please open the door? This is so very not like Dean,” muttered Sam as he swayed dangerously partly in exhaustion and partly in worry.

Castiel took hold of Sam’s elbow and steered him inside his own apartment. He pushed Sam onto his sofa while telling Sam that he would check on Dean immediately. After leaving a glass of water near Sam where he could easily reach it, Castiel palmed the key Dean had given to him six months ago during one of those illness bouts and unlocked the door for Dean’s apartment.

Dean and Sam’s apartment is smaller than Castiel’s but he has no idea how that could possible seeing how his one is already on the very small side. There are just two three rooms. The main door opens up to the main room where one side is reserved as a kind of makeshift kitchen with very few appliances and a small fridge. The other half is dominated by a squishy sofa that had seen better days maybe two decades ago. From there are two doors leading to two rooms that are again linked by a small bathroom between.

Right now, the main room looks just as it always does. But there is no Dean in sight. So Castiel heads to his room. When he reaches the room, he finds that the door is half open. Castiel flings it the open fully, feeling a bit silly for getting scared for Dean before. He has already made up his mind that Dean was out doing an orgy or drinking in a pub and he just forgot about Sam. Not that he ever had, but his new avatar might have.

That’s when Castiel sees Dean and gives a loud gasp. Dean is on the bed, his hands tied behind his back, blood running from many welts covering his back. Castiel couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Rushing forward, he checked to see if Dean was awake. Turing his face towards him, Castiel gave a grimace. There was a ball gag on his mouth and his right eye had a shiner. He had bloody lips as well. And he was not moving. At all. Cursing himself and feeling grateful that Sam did not see Dean like this, Castiel took off the gag and started running his hands over Dean’s hand. At this Dean gave a slight grunt of pain.

As quickly as he can, Castiel untied his hands and turned Dean over. There were more welts on his chest and an actual bite mark on the area just below his navel. Dean was naked, but all Castiel felt was a blinding anger towards whoever had done this and pain that Dean had something like this happen to him while he, Castiel, was just in the next room, where he should have heard everything. But he had the TV on and then headphones on and what if Dean had called for him, oh god that was too horrible to even think.

He lightly tapped Dean on his face on the side he was not hurt and called to him a low voice. “Dean, hey, Dean, babe can you hear me? Dean? Dean!”

“Whuh”

Dean was coming to, slowly. He blinked a few times, and he still looked pretty out of it as he clashed his eyes with Castiels’. “What ... un what are you doing here? I am oh my god, Castiel how did you get in?” says Dean frantically as he tries to cover his naked body and his face reddens in shame. However his eyesight is still not steady and his hands flail more than covering. He is clearly agitated and it hurts Castiel seeing Dean like this.

“It’s ok Dean. Sam came and asked me to open the door because you were not responding. So I...”

At hearing Sam’s name, Dean almost jumped. Looking even more frantic he tried to stand up from the bed and almost fell. Blood started to trickle from his welts anew. Trying to calm Dean Castiel says, “Sam is ok. He is in my apartment. He has seen nothing. If you want I can go and check on him again. But Dean you are hurt. You need t go to a hospital. Do you hear me? You need a doctor. You are badly hurt. Who did this to you? Your current lover? Dean, I think you should call the police on him as well.”

Castiel stops his commentary as Dean is looking at him with great fear now. Finding this fear being directed at him disconcerts Castiel a bit. Meaning to calm Dean a bit more and possibly understand the situation, Castiel asks, “What happened Dean?”

Dean stares at Castiel for a few moments and then he looks down at his own chest. The blood has stopped again. Dean looks like a small boy as he says, “It was a john. He got rougher than he told me he would. I passed out.” Looking around the room, Dean’s eyes shine with unshed tears as he says in a small shamefaced voice, “The bastard didn’t even leave my money. The fucking bastard.” Then without looking up Dean continued, “Can you go and check on Sam please.”

Castiel immediately gets up and goes to check on Sam. His door is ajar as he left it and Sam is asleep on the sofa, small snores giving off his exhaustion. It looked as if Sam just slid towards his left and felt asleep. So Castiel pushed and pulled him onto the sofa so that the whole man was on it straight and then put a blanket over him. The glass was empty so he filled it up again and left it near Sam and covered it with a newspaper lying nearby. Seeing that Sam was all ok, Castiel put on his hoodie, picked his key and closed his door which locked by itself and went inside Dean’s apartment.

Castiel went inside Dean’s room and saw that he had his jeans on and was rubbing peroxide on the welts on his chest with bloody cotton balls. “Here, let me,” says Castiel as he picks up a few more cotton balls from the counter and picks up the bottle of peroxide. “Sam has fallen asleep on my sofa. He walked up the stairs. He also said that Ellen had someone from the Roadhouse give him a lift here. He can sleep tonight there. I am sure he is too tired. Also he will feel better seeing you in a better state.” Dean is biting his lips as Castiel talks, mostly in pain as well as to keep from speaking up. Guilt and shame is ceaselessly churning his stomach. Now Cas knows, Dean thinks. Now he knows and he will never want to talk with me or sneer at me when he does and oh oh oh that is going to hurt so much.

“Dean!”

Dean looks up at Castiel at that, suddenly aware that he has been saying ‘oh oh oh oh’ in a broken voice. Taking a few steadying deep breaths, Dean feels more in control. He wipes his face and splashes his face with cold water while Castiel continues to rub peroxide on his back silently. His brows are frowned. His censure is very evidently to Dean. Castiel meanwhile is debating with himself if he can or even should ask for Dean to be more specific. He talked of a ‘john’ doing this to him. So, Dean was possibly a prostitute. How unexpected, thought Castiel.

Giving up on thinking too much, Castiel asked, “Dean... Would you like to tell me what happened? I promise I won’t tell Sam. Just tell me ok. You will feel a bit better.”

Dean very much doubted it, but seeing Castiel took care of him as well as unintentionally prevented Sam from seeing Dean in the state he was in, he couldn’t help answer.

“I was fired from my previous job. They had to downsize. So I picked up a few more shifts at Bobby’s, my uncle. But it was not enough. So, sometimes I... I sell my services. I am not very picky as some pay good money. I was running low on money again and so I took on a more risky client today.” Dean rubs his eyes tiredly. “His basic instruction was that I make no sound while he did stuff to me. I said yes.”

“If you are so low on money why were you feeding me muffins?” Castiel asked to take the talk into another direction. The pain in Dean’s voice was too much evident while he had recounted his tale.

“Ha ha those were Sam’s home room offerings. I just warmed them up. Hhaahahahahah”

Dean began to laugh hysterically. He was positively howling with mirth and then a switch flipped and he was crying, crying so piteously that Castiel couldn’t help but pull Dean to his chest. Although Dean was younger than Castiel by 3 years, he was the taller one, yet he melted into Castiel’s hands, clutching on with panicky fists. He cried and cried till he had no more tears. He was hiccoughing when Cas asked rather timidly, “Are you ok honey pie?”

Giving a weak laugh at that Dean pushed Castiel back and with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, in a much hoarser voice than before, Dean said, “Honey I am not your honey pie.”

In answer, Castiel pulled Dean more into him and kissed his nose. Dean looked up at that and looked so grateful at still being held, that Castiel pecked his lips instead. Suddenly both stilled, staring at each other with big eyes. Dean did not look scandalised merely surprised. For Castiel, that was enough to try once more. This time Dean pecked him a bit in return. And that is how a groggy Sam found the two. Thankfully he saw only the kiss and the side of Dean’s face as Castiel stood in front of him blocking his view so Sam never got to see the welts.

“Gross guys! Real gross!” cried Sam as he pretended to shield eyes and went to his room to sleep in his bed.

Both chuckled at Sam’s naiveté. Then both stilled again. Castiel kissed Dean’s eye lids and lips once more. “Tomorrow morning you will come with me to my shop. I have been meaning to get a part-time assistant. I will make sure that your helping hours does not clash with your hours at Bobby’s. No need to do this anymore Dean. This is too dangerous. And you can’t say no.” Castiel had put his finger on Dean’s lips as he tried to refuse his offer.

“Just try it once ok. And I am sorry I refused to ask what you wanted me for in the morning. Did you want me to go to Ellen’s perhaps?”

“Thank you for the offer Cas, I will do a good job I swear. I won’t slack or anything. I was always afraid Sam would find out. I used to take him to the Roadhouse whenever I had ...people over.”

“Well he will never find out now. Just come and work for me. You sure you won’t go to a hospital?”

“No, no it’s ok Cas. I will manage. Now go sleep. I promise I will see you tomorrow.”

“Good.” Then with one more chaste kiss to Dean’s swollen lips, Cas came away from Dean’s room and swore inwards that if he ever found out the ‘john’ who hurt Dean so badly, he will kill him. With the promise of a new assistant, Castiel prepared to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new and awesome day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack fluff. that what it was supposed to be. Lemme know what you guys think of this piece.


End file.
